


One step forward

by BlushingMaidenMood



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingMaidenMood/pseuds/BlushingMaidenMood
Summary: The Story of Zerostep, spanning from before the War, through it and even just maybe after it.Meet an OC on his way through Life, meeting others, fighting and surviving.Very bad at summaries.Very sorry.
Kudos: 2





	One step forward

Cybertron.

A planet in the universe, set in vastness of black space, right between streaks of flying fire and dots of stars and moons and other planets.

A planet filled with flora and fauna so different to other planets, that it is jarring.  
So different to the planet I once knew.

Mercury Seas, that span over miles and even other kinds of liquids, bubbling happily ot being as still as ice.  
Crystal Trees which glint like captured starlight and come in different tones of color, some even mirroring space.  
Glitchmice and Turbobunnies, Turbofoxes, and so many more kinds of mechanimals, fur and plating and glinting claws and teeth.

And Cybertronians.  
Living Bots, working and surviving, relaxing and fearing for their life, living in luxury or scraping by with nothing more than the plating on their hides.

Cybertron.

A great planet.

An Empire.

Ruled by few, lived on by so many.

Living in the Caste System, a system so harsh that nearly no one was ever really successfull in breaking that Cycle.

Alphas, the highest caste, consisted of nobles. Mechs and Femmes that hadn’t worked for their credits and high-level goods one cycle of their existence.   
Betas were politicians and leaders of guilds and factions. Priests got shoved into that caste, too. (Zealots the lot of them! And not even sexy as the Zealot I knew from my other life before death, even if he came from an anime I used to watch.)  
The Gamma caste consisted of medics, engineers and every other science or knowledge oriented function you can think of.  
Police force, enforcers and investigators ranked up in the Delta caste. Far too low if you ask me.  
Epsilons were merchants and data clerks or worked in some amusement centers. Local Disco’s and music shops belonged to that, right beside barkeepers that flavored energon.  
Last came the Zeta caste, the miners and workers. For construction, for energon farming, for hauling large and heavy objects from one point of Cybertron to another. Pleasure bots, slave bots and gladiators belonged to that caste, too. You can say, all the vermin that the Nobles never thought about but loved to watch when “no one” was looking, were stuck in that caste.  
And then there were the Unspeakables. Bots without function, or terminally ill and without the credits for a cure, exiled bots, thieves and murderers belonged to that caste.   
For every Alpha that onlined, there were two Betas, four Gammas, eight Deltas, sixteen Epsilons and thirty-two Zetas. And so many Unspeakables that I really don’t want to count them. It was a really harsh reality. 

The Golden Age was a „happy“ time.   
A „quiet“ time.

Pfff...

Never should have used that term.

There is a reason its forbidden to use in some medbays.

But yeah, its a happy time for the nobles. A happy time for the upper classes.  
And even somehow for the lower ones as well.

For a time.

But i am writing things, that didn't happen until now.

Maybe I have to start somewhere, should start some time ago.

When all was well and truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The Author of this is not profiting in any way from the Transformers Universe, doesn't get money for this or any of her ideas.
> 
> Transformers is not mine.
> 
> And it never will be.
> 
> Also, Authors first language is NOT English.  
> So if you find some mistakes, take them and bury them in your backyard.


End file.
